Verdades
by Gabrielle HU
Summary: Sumary: Sus labios están ebrios pero la sed en ellos crece, buscando nuevos caminos que conocer con sus bocas, para saciar su sed, algo que nunca podrán hacer mientras estén juntos. Porque desde el inicio ellos se han enardecido con miradas, se han apagado con insultos y se han consumido con acciones, pero ahora lo harán mas seguido. En ocasiones la verdad no es tan clara ...


Verdades (DraxHer)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen solo a su creadora J.K Rowling .

Sumary:

Sus labios están ebrios pero la sed en ellos crece, buscando nuevos caminos que conocer con sus bocas, para saciar su sed, algo que nunca podrán hacer mientras estén juntos. Porque desde el inicio ellos se han enardecido con miradas, se han apagado con insultos y se han consumido con acciones, pero ahora lo harán mas seguido.

En ocasiones la verdad no es tan clara como se dice.

One Shot

Capitulo I

Después de tanto castigo, sufrimiento y muertes, finalmente todo había acabado.

El elegido había vencido al innombrable.

La escena frente a los ojos de todos era deprimente, el castillo casi en ruina, los cuerpos sin vida en lo que una vez fue el comedor, pero fuera de esas cosas sentían paz, tranquilidad y algunos sorpresa debido a un personaje, este era un rubio de ojos tan azules que podían ser confundidos con el mercurio.

Nadie sabia como o por que? Pero al momento en que Voldemort lo llamo el se negó, sin importarle sus padres, se quedo en su lugar del lado de el niño que vivió, dejando a todos asombrados a excepción de dos personas pertenecientes al trió dorado, ellos sabían ese porque.

Ron, Harry y Hermione se acercaron a él, y el chico de lentes extendió la mano en su dirección, los ojos del Slytherin reaccionaron.

**Harry, Harry Potter..**

_**Draco, Draco Malfoy..**_

Eso ya lo habían hecho pero ahora las manos se estrechaban con fuerza, mientras el pelinegro sonreía y el seguía serio. Luego la chica a la que una vez odio le agradeció.

No sabia porque la había ayudado pero al momento de verla a los ojos no aguanto y actuó. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no la odiaba solo la envidiaba, y al instante de decir sus apellidos en forma de despedida la considero una compañera.

Todo eso había sucedido hace tan solo unas semanas pero los sucesos seguían frescos en su mente como si hubiesen pasado ayer, luego de la guerra, la mayoría regreso con sus padres, en su caso regreso a Malfoy Manor solo, su padre había caído en Azkaban y su madre vivía lejos siendo vigilada por personas del ministerio, y ahora por orden de este mismo, debía volver a Hogwarts o en consecuencia terminaría en Azkaban como Lucius.

Realmente no le quedaba de otra mas que volver al inicio de su desgracia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Por primera vez en sus 16años de vida no sabia que hacer, volver o no, entre eso se debatía una castaña de ojos miel.

En sus manos una carta con el sello de Hogwarts, invitándola a su ultimo año como prefecta, una vez mas. No quería volver porque tendría que verle la cara a él, si a Malfoy. No es que le odiara, con lo que hizo ya ese odio no valía nada y rencor se podría decir que había madurado, a tal puno que lo veía como un compañero. Luego de que Harry y él se dieran la mano, ella le había agradecido y se había disculpado con él, recibiendo lo mismo por su parte.

Pero la pregunta que todos se hacían era, que hizo Malfoy para que le perdonaran?

La respuesta no estaba con palabras sino con actos.

En el momento en que su tía Bellatrix había comenzado a marcar el brazo de su archienemiga Gryffindor, el la detuvo y libero a Potter, para así desaparecer con el trió y el que una vez fue sirviente de su padre.

No fue la gran cosa, pero en su brazo solo tenia una palabra sangre y le agradecía porque no estaba marcada de por vida con ese adjetivo. Desde luego después de el fin de todo en cuanto a Voldemort y sus mortifagos, ella no tenia nada, la memoria a sus padres había borrado y su relación con Ron no había funcionado terminando como al inicio, siendo amigos.

Si regresaba al castillo como tratar al que una vez odio con tanta fuerza como la que se tiene al amar. Nunca lo sabría si no lo intentaba.

Solo hay algo a lo que sus cabezas no les dan respuesta.

Por que la ayudo?

Por que sus corazones latieron tan fuerte en el momento que se agradecieron?

Por que ahora se dan cuenta que nunca se odiaron?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

El mismo comedor, en las mismas casas a las que una vez fueron destinados, recibiendo el discurso por la que una vez fue Profesora y ahora Directora, McGonagall o Minerva como la llamaba el difunto Dumbledore.

**Bienvenidos una vez mas a otro año en Hogwarts para algunos es su ultimo pero para otros es el inicio de toda su vida, aquí aprenderán a que cuando estén solos y no haya ninguna luz, no olviden encenderla.-**dijo tratando de citar a uno de los difuntos directores.

La mayoría de los presentes conocía esa frase y los que no, ahora los acompañaría por el resto de sus vidas. Al termino de las palabras de McGonagall todos aplaudieron, porque en el nombro a los difuntos caídos que sin ellos, no estarían allí.

Y la cena finalmente dio inicio, algunos hablaban, otros comían en un sepulcral silencio y algunos realizaban ambas tareas de alimentar su estomago y el habla. Pero una chica y un chico tenían los mismos pensamientos y sin siquiera notarlo, se buscaban con la mirada. Tal vez en busca de la guerra de miradas que una vez tuvieron, con curiosidad de saber que trasmitiría la mirada del contrario ahora.

Miel y mercurio chocaron, esos ojos que una vez habían sido tan marrones como la madera en esos momentos no reflejaban odio, rencor u orgullo solo lo miraban expectante, tratando de leerlo, los ojos mercurio que antes eran tan fríos como el hielo la veían con admiración no podía encontrar siquiera una pizca de frialdad, orgullo o asco en esa mirada tan devota. Luego de unos segundos que a ambos les pareció que el tiempo se había detenido lograron apartar la mirada del contrario, la castaña muy sonrojada por la intensidad de la mirada y el rubio-platinado por como con una simple mirada su ser se descoloco pensando cosas que no debería.

La primera semana transcurrió sin contratiempos, iniciando la segunda con las guardias de los prefectos. La primera reunión era en su torre luego de que se mudaran.

Una perfecta sala, con una chimenea, una mesa, algunos muebles de tonos oscuros con el color de las diferentes casas, distintos cuadros de leones, serpientes, águilas y tejones se distribuían por las paredes, y como no una biblioteca de tamaño considerable.

La castaña era conocida tanto por ser puntual como por su intelecto, por ello al entrar se encontró sola, con la oportunidad de desempacar tranquila y evaluar la sala común de prefectos, no tardo en dirigirse a la los estantes, le echo una rápida ojeada y tomo uno, sentándose en el sofá de color verde.

Pocos minutos paso en aquella tranquilidad, ya que un rubio-platinado apareció con aire despreocupado llamando su atención.

**Buenas tardes Malfoy-**saludo correctamente sin mirarle a los ojos, algo que no paso desapercibido para él, se acerco con la elegancia fría que lo distinguía a una de las sillas en la mesa de estudio.

**Granger- **un tono suave no con asco y desprecio la hizo sonreír, volviendo a su lectura, siendo escrutada por un par de ojos color plata, se divertía con los gestos de la chica que leía ese libro. Poco a poco los minutos pasaban y esos minutos se convirtieron en la primera hora, los otros dos prefectos llegarían tarde.

Ella, finalmente, cerro el libro y dirigió su vista al Slytherin, este tenia posado su rostro sobre su mano derecha y sus ojos estaban cerrados, dormía. Se acerco discretamente hacia él y le miro, su respiración era tranquila y pausada, se detuvo a detallarlo descaradamente, su cabello era rubio casi blanco, tenia una nariz casi perfilada, unos labios finos, delgados y rosa pálido, unas cejas rubias, su piel era clara parecía porcelana y unas bellas, largas y espesas, pestañas casi traslucidas.

Sin poder evitarlo pensó en lo guapo que era, ciertamente el apodo príncipe,le quedaba de maravilla. Una risa tonta se instalo en sus labios, sonrojándose, pero el chico comenzó a despertar, tapo su boca y se quedo de piedra esperando que siguiera en sueños, en ningún momento abrió los ojos y un suspiro salio de la castaña.

**Por que me estas mirando he? Granger-**un nudo se instalo en su garganta, dio un paso hacia atrás y luego otro pero los ojos se abrieron mostrando un color diferente, mercurio, tan claros.

**Yo.. yo no.. no te estaba mirando Malfoy!-**casi grito, sus mejillas ardían y él se divertía, le encantaba verla así, le importaba verla reír. Lucia tan inocente.

**Mmm,.. Hermione y por que no eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos?-**pregunto diciendo el nombre de la Gryffindor bajito y despacio, ella abrió rápida sus ojos miel, sorprendida y enojada.

**Nno es tu asunto! Hmp, hurón-**camino para ir a su habitación pero algo la jalo y pego a una pared.

**Bien, basta de juegos dime la verdad- **sus miradas chocaban, sus alientos se entremezclaban, sus cuerpos encajaban, él con sus brazos la mantenía prisionera y ella temblaba bajo del cuerpo masculino, su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado, y el rubio esperaba por fin aclarar que es lo que le pasaba con esa preciosa muggle.

**Suéltame.. por favor-**su voz estaba en un hilo fino y delgado, pero él no se rendiría, necesitaba respuestas.

**Solo hablemos con la verdad-**pidió a lo que ella se tranquilizo, en su voz se podía detectar anhelo y suplica, asintió levemente con la cabeza**.-aun me odias?**

Silencio, a que venia esa pregunta?, le respondería con sinceridad.

**No, pero me atormentas.. atormentas mi corazón-**como identificar esas palabras, se alejo de ella en aspecto derrotado

**Entiendo, pero me prometí decírtelo tu me perturbas, me sacas de mi rutina-**una simple molestia luego de haberle dicho eso, estaba jugando con ella-**quisiera perderme en ti como un camino en el bosque prohibido y no regresar de tus ojos miel, me perturba tu boca y a pesar de que ahora se que jamas la probare solo quería que lo supieras. **

Él, Draco Malfoy, se le había declarado al igual que ella pero la había malinterpretado, que... tonto. Y ahora estaba allí subiendo las escaleras de seguro a su habitación, una caminata lenta y destruida con un poco de orgullo no era la misma caminata elegante, orgullosa, fría, distinguida, no, no lo era.

No supo en que momento pero camino directo hacia aquel príncipe, deteniendo su andar, abrazándole por detrás. Sorprendido se detuvo, estudiando a la leona, esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento o dijera algo.

**Mas halla de nuestras peleas y el "odio", hay otro sentimiento nuevo, algo que nos hace sentir una sensación diferente y por eso ahora estoy segura que te amo con locura y pasión. Draco-**soltó segura y tímida a la vez.

Cada vez mas cerca, solo centímetros separando su labios, logrando al fin unirse. Probando lo cálido, húmedo, en besos secretos que abren la noche de insondable misterio. Ese beso, la unión cándida de dos seres con un sentimiento nuevo, separándose para tomar un poco de aire, abrazados, entrelazados firmemente,con él deseo creciendo a desmedida y retomando el uso de sus bocas, una sobre otra, dejando aquellos labios, rojos e hinchados, dando lentos pasos a lo que ambos ansiaban desesperadamente.

Sus labios están ebrios pero la sed en ellos crece, buscando nuevos caminos que conocer con sus bocas, para saciar su sed, algo que nunca podrán hacer mientras estén juntos. Porque desde el inicio ellos se han enardecido con miradas, se han apagado con insultos y se han consumido con acciones, pero ahora lo harán mas seguido.

_En ocasiones la verdad no es tan clara como se dice._


End file.
